nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Ezochi
Ezochi is a planet in the [[Genji Empire|'Genji Empire']], on the star system of Ezo. The system marks the northernmost boundary of Genji rule, beyond leading to other Sub-sectors. Ishikari is the planet's capital, and the largest city on the planet. History Ezochi’s early human inhabitants developed on it’s own, devolving into a tribal hunter-gatherer society that are contemporarily called Aioi. The Aioi lived in isolation from the Genji people, their planet only visited by traders. They relied upon hunting and fishing with primitive equipment, and traded rice and manufactured goods with the Genji traders. During the 35th Millenia, the Genji created a settlement. Settlers from wartorn regions poured in, and territorial claims began to overlap. The Aioi were subjugated to force their submission to the claims by Shugo Matsumae Nobuhiro. His descendants, House Matsumae monopolized trade with the Aioi. There would be countless revolts by the Aioi against Matsumae rule, all crushed brutally. The control of Ezochi was transferred from the Matsumae to the Tokugawa court. The planet was also the last stronghold against the Genji Restoration. The Genji Empire saw the planet to be developed as quick as possible against rival expansions. Imperial infrastructure cut through the planetary taiga, mines were opened, woodlands were being cleared for farmland, and the city of Ishikari was established. Imperial administrator Willhelm Klark was recruited to oversee it’s administration, but after less than a year he left with the parting words “boys be ambitious”. Genji population on the planet boomed during the Restoration. Climate As the coldest planet in the Genji Empire, Ezochi has cool summers and cold winters. The planet’s taiga dominate the northern-half. Snowfalls start from the Northern pole of the planet and get weaker as it gets closer to the sea. The high-quality snow during winter make it ideal for winter sports. Ishikari holds Winter Festival that attracts tourists from abroad. The winter complicate port activities with drift ice and high winds, putting maritime activities and flights on hold. Economy Primary industries, though eclipsed by the service sector play importance in the economy. The arable lands make one fourth of the Genji Empire’s. With the land, it ranks the largest in several agricultural products. With the taiga, some light industry such as logging, paper milling, and beer brewing exist. Aioi Main article: Aioi people The Aioi are the indigenous people of Ezochi, descended from human settlers that came to the planet. They developed independent from the Genji people and became tribal. They found themselves increasingly trading with the Genji people since their arrival to the point of dependency. The government policy since the Genji Restoration is to assimilate them to mainstream Genji culture and gave them citizenship. The Aioi’s assimilation and expansion by settler made them marginalised people. They were forced to conform to Genji culture: adopting Genji names, converting to Genji cult, and stopping the custom of tattooing. Aioi women partnered with Genji men, and the intermarriage was actively promoted to lessen chances of discrimination. Their off-spring appear indistinguishable to the Genji. Pure-blooded Aioi see danger of their lineage being absorbed away. Cities Ishikari Abashir Abashir is a quiet agricultural town, and more famously known for the Abashir Correctional Facility.Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Planets Category:Ice Worlds